Indirect Clues
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Las dos se llevaban bien y parecía que se entendían aun mejor. Por si fuera poco… ella misma nunca había tenido el valor para poner en claro lo que sentía por Shizuru… tal vez… tal vez era mejor que Shizuru estuviera con..." SHIZNAT
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Otro Fic que nace de un sueño que tuve, claro los personajes de mi sueño no eran Shiznat pero creo que quedan perfectos.

Nat esta ocupada con la uni y como no la quiero importunar… cualquier error ortográfico es mi culpa ^^U

Hey! olvidaba agradecer por su apoyo y reviews a: **amane19, Karime-chan, pink_pollita, dei, jo dark angel, mary, haruka Tenou Kaiou, ezvolk, KaoriD, Ailec, jansgely, vale23, HiME Star-16, AnGeLuZ, Teul Ehecatl, jansgely, Kanomi** y en especial a **cloudmine01** que cada vez que me dice Yeah-sama me sube el ego XDD

**Disclaimers: **Mai HiME le pertenece a alguien y no soy ese alguien.

------------------------------------

**Indirect ****Clues**

Dos jóvenes mujeres andaban por la acera de una tranquila calle, una de ellas poseía una hermosa cabellera castaña que caía a sus hombros en suaves ondas y su inmaculado rostro reflejaba en sus profundas pupilas carmesí inquietud. La otra mujer era un poco más baja de estatura, su cabello lacio era de intenso color negro azulado llegándole hasta la cintura y, a diferencia de la primera chica, su ojos verdes reflejaban irritación.

Ambas chicas se encontraban caminando de manera tensa, la distancia que llevaban entre la una y la otra haría creer al observador ocasional que ni siquiera venían juntas, que ni siquiera se conocían, dos completas extrañas…o al menos así lo sentía Natsuki, la muchacha de los ojos verdes.

No podía recordar por que se habían peleado, pero estaba segura que era su culpa, después de todo Shizuru, la castaña, siempre era tolerante con ella y prefería evitar las confrontaciones. Siempre la chica perfecta, la amada y dulce Shizuru, realmente ella era especial.

_Tal vez demasiado para mí…. _Pensó Natsuki

Tenían muchos años conociéndose y después del drama que vivieron con los de las Himes, su relación se fortaleció, de no ser así no estaría atareada con la mudanza de sus cosas a la casa en Kyoto de Shizuru, si Kyoto, la castaña convenció a Natsuki para entrar a la universidad ahí argumentando que el nivel educativo era más alto que en la universidad de Fuuka además de que podría ahorrarse la renta viviendo con ella en la casa que heredó. Como en muchas cosas, la castaña convenció a Natsuki, quien para su sorpresa logro pasar los exámenes de admisión con muy buen promedio.

Todo transcurría bien, Shizuru iba para su segundo año de Economía y Natsuki ya había empezado sus estudios en Farmacología, pero entonces, por qué parecía que pelaban con frecuencia y por tonterías? Si bien su relación era 'cercana' nunca habían llegado a ser más que amigas, Natsuki no se sentía lista para eso y Shizuru nunca presionaría a la castaña, en sus propias palabras, ella podía esperar hasta el fin del mundo por Natsuki… con aquellas palabras el corazón de la morena se sentía cálido pero últimamente… sólo sentía inseguridad.

_¿Por qué habían peleado esa mañana?_

"Shizuru-san!" saludó una joven de cabello corto negro, logrando que Natsuki y Shizuru se detengan.

"Ara, Teru-san que agradable coincidencia" devolvió el saludo la castaña.

"je ya lo creo y no podía ser mejor para mi, eres justo la persona que quería ver" contesto la chica llamada Teru.

"Fufufu si no supiera mejor diría que estas coqueteando conmigo Teru-san" dijo Shizuru mientras fingía un sonrojo y se cubría la mejilla con su mano.

"Ah? N-no, no! No lo quise decirlo así es que necesitaba que me pasaras la información de la ultima clase!" respondió sonrojada la chica.

A este punto Natsuki dejó de prestar atención a la conversación que se daba unos pasos atrás de ella. Siempre era lo mismo, no importa a donde fueran, siempre habría alguien que reconociera a Shizuru e hiciera lo posible por ganarse la atención de la castaña. No es que la morena estuviera celosa, pero a veces deseaba que las dejaran solas sin interrupciones.

_Tal vez es demasiado pedir,_ reflexionaba Natsuki cuando el móvil de Shizuru comenzó a sonar.

"Ara Kiri-san! A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?" respondió el teléfono de manera animada la chica de pupilas rojas.

_Es verdad fue por eso que pelamos… siempre ELLA!_ Pensó enojada Natsuki mientras salía corriendo.

"Qué? Natsuki! Natsuki espera!" dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido Shizuru comenzó a correr también para alcanzar a la morena, cortando abruptamente la llamada y dejando parada a su compañera de universidad.

Pero Natsuki no se detuvo y siguió corriendo con sorprendente velocidad perdiendo en poco tiempo a Shizuru, después de todo no por nada estaba en el equipo de atletismo de la universidad de Kyoto.

Viendo que ya no era perseguida se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, advirtiendo sus alrededores, si bien ya tenia casi un mes viviendo ahí aun lograba perderse, correr como loca no fue buena idea, pero no podía quedarse ahí escuchando como Shizuru platicaba placidamente por su móvil con 'Kiri-san'. Era verdad que ellas nunca dejaron en claro su relación por lo que no tenia motivos para ponerse celosa e incluso Kiri Emerson era una chica bastante agradable y amigable, alguien a quien no se le podía odiar pero el hecho de que fuera bastante cercana con Shizuru era suficiente para provocar esa punzada de inseguridad en el pecho de Natsuki.

_No la culparía si se e-enamorara de Kiri… Shizuru dijo que esperaría por mi respuesta, pero… hasta ella tiene su limite… tal vez ya se cansó de esperarme._

Decidiendo regresar a la casa, tomó un camino diferente de donde vino pues no quería encontrarse aun con Shizuru. Para su buena suerte logro encontrar un punto de referencia que la llevó de vuelta a casa.

Natsuki se sorprendió cuando vio que en la puerta estaba parada Kinue la madre de Shizuru, junto a una de sus tías y sobrinas de la castaña.

"Natsuki-chan! Que bueno que llegaste, esperábamos encontrar a mi hija en casa pero parece que olvidó que vendríamos de visita. Llevamos esperando un buen rato" dijo la mujer que era exactamente igual a su hija excepto por sus pupilas color chocolate.

"Eh? Shizuru no me mencionó nada. No han intentado hablarle a su cel? Preguntó algo confundida la morena.

"Mmm sabes que no se como utilizar esas cosas y mi hermana no trajo el suyo, Natsuki-chan, ikezu me recuerdas que soy una ignorante!" dijo la mujer poniendo cara triste.

"Que? N-no Kinue-san no quise decir eso!" respondió presurosa Natsuki sonrojándose al máximo.

"jajaja anda ya Kinue, deja de jugarle bromas a Natsuki-chan antes de que ponga envidiosos a los tomates por su color!" interfirió en la conversación la tía de su amiga Shizuru.

"Agh, lo juro esa personalidad perversa viene de familia!" replicó indignada la morena, obteniendo risitas de las dos pequeñas sobrinas de su amiga.

"Bueno basta de bromas por el momento, Natsuki tienes las llaves de la casa cierto? Pregunto Kinue.

Rápidamente la ojiverde se puso a buscar entre sus bolsillos las llaves, recordado que las dejó en su maleta, dándole una sonrisa avergonzada a la madre de su amiga.

"mmm bueno entonces tendrás que marcarle a su cel" ordeno Kinue

Alejándose un poco Natsuki marco el número Shizuru dudando un poco, pues aun no se sentía lista para verla cara a cara, además de que no era seguro que la otra le contestara, que tal si le colgaba? No la culparía por hacerlo después de la manera en que se había comportado. Cuando entró la llamada el corazón de Natsuki dio un salto aliviado de que aceptara su llamada.

"Shizuru? Oye di-disculpa por lo de antes, tu ma-" No logro terminar la frase la ojiverde cuando fue interrumpida por una voz distinta a la de su amiga.

"Hola? Natsuki-chan? Necesitas hablar con Shizuru ahora te la paso"

_Que sorpresa…Kiri… _pensó la morena.

"No te molestes sólo dile que su madre lleva rato esperándola en la casa y no tengo mis llaves así que seria de mucha ayuda si viniera a abrir." Contesto Natsuki terminando la llamada.

Quince minutos después llegó Shizuru, saludando a todos y dejándolos pasar. Mientras su amiga conversaba con su madre y su tía en la cocina, Natsuki jugaba video juegos con las sobrinitas de Shizuru. La ex-dueña de Duran notó que su amiga la evitaba, ni siquiera la miraba y para cuando la cena estuvo lista, no soporto la idea de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos así que decidió salir.

"Natsuki? No vas a cenar con nosotros?" pregunto con cierta preocupación Shizuru dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra desde que llegó.

"mmm no tengo mucha hambre, solo saldré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad" contestó Natsuki sin voltear a ver a la castaña.

"Estas segura, Natsuki-chan? Ya casi son las 7 de la noche y aun no conoces muy bien las calles" intervino Kinue.

"No pasa nada, además me sirve para irme acostumbrando" finalizó la conversación.

Realmente era como si Natsuki disfrutara ser miserable, ahí estaba Shizuru preocupada por su bienestar a pesar de lo grosera que se había portado hace poco y ella la menospreciaba. Incluso la familia de su amiga la había aceptado calidamente como un miembro más, claro que dudaba si la tratarían igual de amigables si supieran la extraña relación que tenía con su hija. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que se encontró perdida entre tiendas y locales del centro de la ciudad, algunas ya estaban cerradas otras estaban por cerrar, después de todo eran las 10:15 de la noche.

Decidiendo tentar a la suerte, intento regresar a pie pero como era de esperarse termino en una calle que ni conocía. Estaba a punto de llamar un taxi cuando una bocina de coche llamó su atención.

"Hey Natsuki-chan que haciendo por aquí? Estas perdida? Si quieres te puedo llevar" Le dijo la conductora del carro, una muchacha de cabellera corta rubia y ojos color miel.

"No te preocupes Emerson-san sólo daba una vuelta ya iba parar un taxi" le contesto con un tono cansado la morena

"Vamos no seas tímida Natsuki-chan! Además no te puedo dejar aquí, si algo malo te pasara Shizuru no me lo perdonaría" dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta del automóvil.

No teniendo otra opción Natsuki acepto la invitación y así se encontró sentada en el asiento de pasajero del auto.

"Dime Natsuki-chan, tu y Shizuru son muy unidas no?" rompió el silencio Kiri.

"mmm si la conozco desde que tenia 14" Respondió la morena en un tono monótono.

"Y sólo son amigas o algo más?" volvió a hablar la rubia sin quitar la vista del camino.

"Eh? A que viene esa pregunta?" pidió Natsuki de manera desconfiada. Llegando a un semáforo en luz roja la rubia se volteo a mirar a los ojos Natsuki.

"No lo tomes a mal Natsuki-chan pero mi gaydar me da señales confusas contigo"

"….tu que?" pregunto confundida la morena.

"umm… mira me gusta Shizuru, mucho, pero he visto que ustedes son muy unidas…" dijo honestamente la rubia

"No… nosotras sólo s-somos am-amigas" respondió una visiblemente incomoda Natsuki.

"En verdad? Entonces no habría problemas si invito a Shizuru a salir? Por que realmente me agradas y la verdad no me gustaría causarles problemas" preguntó algo nerviosa Kiri mientras proseguía su camino.

El trayecto hacia la casa de Shizuru fue silencioso después de eso. Natsuki reflexionaba lo que la chica rubia le había dicho. La chica le había confesado que estaba enamorada de su amiga y prácticamente pedía su permiso para invitarla! Definitivamente la respuesta era un no pero que tal si Shizuru también estaba interesada en Kiri? Las dos se llevaban bien y parecía que se entendían aun mejor. Por si fuera poco… ella misma nunca había tenido el valor para dar la cara y poner en claro de una vez lo que sentía por Shizuru… tal vez… tal vez era mejor que Shizuru estuviera con Kiri.

------------------------------------

Comenten, critiquen, dejen saber lo que sienten…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Está en decadencia el fandom de shiznat o sólo soy yo la que pierde el interés? Culpo el manga de Girlfriends (Mari-chan y Akko son cute) y a que POR FIN pude ver el anime de Sasameki koto (Sumika i luv ya!) XDD

Sorry Nat… realmente soy impaciente ne? En fin no he soñado últimamente por eso tengo problemas para escribir este fic como dijo ella, sin sueños yo no hago nada (creo que eso dijo xP)

Espero les guste este cap, como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos y más si me explican el por qué actúa mi Natsuki así y si debería escribir el punto de vista de Shizuru. Al final de la pag contesté a los review jejeje sorry la tardanza!

* * *

**Indirect Clues 2**

El trayecto de regreso a la casa de Shizuru se tornó silencioso después de la confesión de Kiri. Las palabras que dijo la rubia dieron mucho que pensar a Natsuki.

_Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas... Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada aghh!_

Agradeciéndole el viaje a Kiri y despidiéndose de ella, Natsuki se encontró indecisa parada frente a la puerta de la casa por un par de minutos no muy segura que acción tomar debido a su comportamiento anterior hacia Shizuru.

_Seguirá enojada conmigo? Estará despierta esperándome a estas horas? Y qué tal si mi presencia la incomoda...No ya es muy tarde ella debe estar dormida ya mañana me disculparé... Mañana tal vez sepa que decirle y tal vez también mañana tenga el valor decirle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza._

_Mañana, porque hoy tengo miedo de enfrentarla..._

Cuando por fin Natsuki se decidió a usar sus llaves, la puerta de la casa se abrió inesperadamente dejando ver a una preocupada Shizuru. Sus ojos se veían irritados por falta de sueño o eso quiso pensar la ojiverde mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Natsuki? Dónde estabas es demasiado tarde, te encuentras bien?" Cuestionó frenética la castaña sin ocultar la preocupación es su voz.

"Estoy bien yo sólo... Shizuru lo de antes no sé que pasó en verdad yo- " intento decir Natsuki pero la castaña no dejó que terminara su disculpa abrazándola contra su pecho tiernamente.

"Shhh está bien, todo está bien mi Natsuki. Tu estas aquí y eso es todo lo que me importa" Le susurro Shizuru al oído.

"P-pero Shi-zuru!" trató de protestar la morena siendo apaciguada de nuevo por su amiga.

"No ha pasado nada, todo está bien" Declaró la chica de pupilas rojas mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Natsuki y meciéndola entre sus brazos.

_Todo está bien_. Repetía Natsuki una y otra vez en su cabeza y efectivamente ella se sentía bien entre los brazos de Shizuru. El calor de su abrazo, su aroma ligeramente dulce y aquella serena mano que jugaba sus cabellos la hacían sentirse bien. Todo el tumulto interno que sentía la ojiverde se desvaneció en el instante en que Shizuru la abrazó con ternura.

"Está bien mi Natsuki" Dijo suavemente de nuevo la castaña y Natsuki, abrazándose aun más fuerte a Shizuru, creía con convicción en las palabras de su persona más importante.

_Mañana, definitivamente..._

* * *

Una visiblemente adormilada Natsuki entró a la cocina. Vistiendo aun sus pijamas y bostezando procedió a abrir el refrigerador en busca de su dosis matutina de su condimento favorito, la mayonesa.

"Buenos días! Ara Natsuki debe estar enferma para levantarse tan temprano, apenas son las 9" Saludó Shizuru desde la entrada de la cocina ya arreglada con su ropa casual y su siempre presente taza de té en las manos.

"Oi, qué no es my temprano para que me andes burlando?" Replicó la morena mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de manzana.

"Nunca es demasiado temprano - o tarde- para disfrutar de Natsuki!" contestó la castaña dando le un guiño de manera sugestiva a la joven.

"BAKA! Deja de decir tonterías tan temprano - o al menos deja que despierte completamente antes de andarme molestando-" Refunfuñó entre dientes la ojiverde portando en sus mejillas un gran rubor.

"Ikezu, no eres divertida en las mañanas" Bromeo Shizuru mientras untaba con mayonesa las rebanadas de pan que Natsuki había tomado de la tostadora.

"Ah grashias chizuru-" Agradeció la morena a su amiga con la boca llena recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta.

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio mientras ambas disfrutaban de sus alimentos la chica de pupilas carmesíes entabló plática

"De casualidad no estás ocupada temprano Natsuki?

"Uh? No realmente, como estamos en exámenes no tengo clases. Por qué preguntas?" respondió Natsuki terminando su última rebanada de pan.

"Tengo que hacer un par de compras y si no es problema me gustaría que me acompañaras"

"Claro que no hay problema pero dime, no tienes examen programado para hoy?

"Por supuesto pero hasta la tarde, además estoy preparada ya que siempre estudio mucho antes de la fecha de los exámenes" Dijo sonriente Shizuru.

"Demonios mujer realmente dudo que seas humana… nunca dejas de asombrarme, la mayoría estudiamos hasta que tenemos los exámenes encima!"

"Es un honor que Natsuki me vea con asombro. Entonces te espero a que termines tu ritual matutino para ir lo antes posible? comentó juguetonamente la castaña

"Hai, hai me apresuraré, no tardo!" Respondió la ojiverde mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Shizuru la siguió con la mirada portando una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras reservadas sólo para Natsuki.

* * *

"Agh si tuviera mi Ducati hubiéramos llegado en unos minutos y no estaríamos en el trafico" exclamó Natsuki mientras veía por la ventana del automóvil con cara de fastidio.

"Bien y culpa de quien es que tu motocicleta no haya llegado aún? Pregunto Shizuru sin quitar la vista del volante. "Realmente Tokiha-san debe ser una persona muy paciente, después de casi 6 meses y aun no terminas de mudarte por completo"

"Oi, Mai dijo que no le molestaba guardar mis cosas hasta que las trajera para Kyoto, además con los exámenes de admisión, luego los cursos, tareas y el equipo de atletismo no he tenido tiempo de traerme lo demás" protesto la morena

"Ara que mujer mas ocupada resultó ser Natsuki, a pesar de eso nada explica porque no te ha aprendido las direcciones." respondió en tono jovial la chica mayor.

"Hey, eso es en parte culpa tuya siempre manejas en vez de caminar, así como memorizaré las calles? y por si fuera poco todos los edificios son idénticos!"

"Hai, Hai es mi culpa, lo que haga feliz a Natsuki fufufu!" dijo sonriente Shizuru mientras aparcaba el automóvil.

"Sabes, creí qué iríamos a comprar comestibles o algo para la casa" comentó Natsuki mientras entraba con Shizuru a una tienda departamental.

"Ara no recuerdo haber dicho algo de comprar comida Natsuki, necesito un par de artículos de papelería, pero si deseas podemos ir más tarde a comprar la despensa"

"Oki" respondió de manera distraída la ojiverde mientras observaba los estantes llenos de diferentes mercancías

Después de un rato de dar vueltas recolectando los artículos necesarios, Natsuki se encontraba bastante fastidiada, después de todo la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, en gran contraste con Shizuru quien de manera metódica analizaba cada artículo qué iba a comprar, así qué la morena decidió combatir el tedio refunfuñando.

"Ne Shizuru, realmente tienes qué checar como cien veces las cosas? Por qué simplemente no agarras cualquiera y ya, de todas maneras se parecen, además ya casi nadie escribe con bolígrafo, todo es por computadora."

"Sé bien qué la capacidad de atención de Natsuki es mínima pero negar la importancia del uso de la escritura manual es bastante preocupante!" Bromeo la castaña

"Si jaja búrlate lo que quieras pero de verdad Shizuru, llevamos siglos aquí!" lloriqueo la ojiverde

"Hai hai ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba ya podemos irnos pequeña"

"Oi a quien le dices pequeña?" contesto indignada Natsuki, pero la atención de su acompañante se encontraba en cierto artículo en venta.

" Mmm no es preciosa esa Bag para Laptop?" pregunto pensativa la chica de ojos color carmesí.

La bag en cuestión era de un color vino profundo, con unas delicadas flores de cerezo bordadas en una esquina.

"Sip es linda. Por qué no la compras?"

"Oferta tentadora pero no, después de todo mi bolsa aún es útil, sería un gasto innecesario de acuerdo a la filosofía de mis padres"

"Por favor Shizuru si hablas de ahorrar tu madre es la persona menos ahorrativa qué conozco!"

"Ara Natsuki tiene razón mi madre no es buen ejemplo, sin embargo mi padre es lo contrario así qué mejor no"

"A veces eres imposible Shizuru. Bien si tu no la compras te la compraré yo!"

"No puedo aceptar eso Natsuki"

"Shhh silencio la voy a comprar lo quieras o no y nada de protestar por el dinero tu mejor qué nadie sabes qué tengo suficiente con todo lo qué le pagaron a mi madre sin contar claro el fondo qué me dejó el bastardo de mi padre"

Natsuki procedió a llamar la atención de la empleada más cercana, el cual de manera apática se dirigió hasta ella pero en cuanto vio a Shizuru su actitud cambió drásticamente, sonriéndole de manera demasiado amistosa para el gusto de la morena.

"En que puedo servirle, señorita" pregunto la empleada dirigiéndose a Shizuru sin prestarle atención a la ojiverde

"Oi, mi amiga quiere ver esa bag con las flores de cerezo" respondió enojada la chica peliazul. La encargada de nuevo ignoro a la joven prefiriendo dirigirse a la castaña.

"Tiene buen gusto debo decir señorita, definitivamente esta bag es para usted" comentó la dependiente de manera coqueta.

"Ara, ara realmente lo cree? Fufufu me halaga!" El siempre presente encanto de Shizuru salió a relucir en su respuesta.

La castaña platicaba de manera plácida con la encargada a quien no parecía molestarle la atención recibida. Una sonrisa aquí, una mirada coqueta y un ligero roce de manos y la mente de Natsuki se volvió un caos.

_De nuevo lo mismo, no importa donde vayamos Shizuru siempre- agh por que tiene que flirtearle a todo mundo? Dice que soy importante para ella JA! La manera en que se comporta demuestra todo lo contrario._

_Mentirosa, es igual que… todos._

"Voy a pagar la estúpida bolsa!" gruño enojada la morena aporreando su tarjeta en el mostrador y sobresaltando a las otras dos jóvenes. Dando una mirada desaprobatoria la encargada procedió a realizar la transacción con rapidez.

"Gracias por su compra" expresó de manera monótona la empleada.

"Natsuki?" preguntó de manera insegura Shizuru, pero la morena no le hizo caso, le echó la bolsa y se dirigió a la salida sin prestar atención al llamado de su amiga.

Ya en la calle Shizuru alcanzó a la joven y la detuvo tomándole de la mano y con un tirón puso a su amiga frente a frente.

"Qué sucede? Porque estas enojada?" cuestiono de manera firme

"Suéltame ya Shizuru" reclamó aun enojada la morena a su amiga.

"No hasta que me respondas que te pasa, te has estado comportando de manera extraña últimamente Natsuki, por favor me preocupas, dime que tienes?" preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz la castaña.

"No tengo nada Shizuru" le contesto Natsuki desviando su mirada a un lado.

"Mentirosa" acusó la castaña.

-Ya somos dos- expresó entre dientes la ojiverde.

"No pasa Nada Shizuru, solo estoy cansada y fastidiada. Podemos irnos ya?" susurro cansadamente Natsuki

Si Shizuru escuchó o no la acusación de su amiga no lo hizo ver, sin embargo la joven morena tenía la sospecha de que si lo había entendido. Había ocasiones que no necesitaban decir las cosas en voz alta y en ese momento, el sufrimiento en las pupilas escarlata de Shizuru, nunca fue más claro para Natsuki.

* * *

**Respuestas a los REVIEWS!**

**Ailec: **Yup como tú dices, Natsuki está en graaves problemas, me pregunto si debería de escribir un cap con los sentimientos de Shizuru? X3

**Tata2060: **jejeje veo que eres fan de Shizuru XD no importa, también pienso lo mismo que tu, si no se entienden mejor que anden con otras personas no?

**Dianizxx: **gracias por tu apoyo! Aunque no sé si sea entretenida o no el fic je X3

**Mdb: **sorry por la tardanza? trataré de no volverlo a hacer n_ñ

**Vale23: **efectivamente chica, este fic en especifico está basado en unos sueños que tuve unos meses atrás y nop no puedo decirte el secreto de los sueños o tendría que viol-erm matarte? ;D broma! En realidad mis sueños siempre son extraños, cuando los cuento me dicen que deberían convertirse en películas :s Y si, los celos hacen todo más interesante!

**Amane19: **esa es la actitud! ^o^ con ánimos como los tuyos da gusto escribir Amane-chan!

**Pink_pollita: **es verdad no hace daño algo de competencia, lo malo es cuando esa competencia nos lleva la delantera ne? ;D

**Terere: **je a que amigas las de shizu no? Y la indecisión le puede costar cara a cualquiera ;)

**Angeluz: **erm… aquí está la continuación? n_ñU tarde pero segura je

**Stephanie: **disculpa la tardanza! pero aquí tienes otro capi

**Karime-chan: **tono de espera? XD ne, realmente son interesantes los triángulos amorosos? Je me gusta tu forma de pensar, siii que sufraaan! Y no siempre recuerdo completos mis sueños :( a veces solo retazos pero esta historia es puros sueños.

**Cloudmine01: **hello Cloud-chan mira otro capítulo con puras locuras yay! x3 Si pobre Natsuki pero también que boba por no decidirse, ni siquiera yo estoy segura por que actúa así en esta historia… pero de que su indecisión traerá consecuencias eso sí! Como siempre chica, gracias por tu apoyo, es agradable saber que alguien aprecia su trabajo eso impulsa a nuevas historias :D

**HiME star-16: **o.o gracias creo que eres la primera en decirme que tengo un estilo de escritura! xD y también espero que Natsuki entre en razón o y yo entiendo de los bloqueos mentales y si sumamos el poco tiempo libre que tenemos para escribir y leer fics… no sé cómo existen los fanfictions! Jejeje (sabes también me gusta como escribes y para serte sincera estoy releyendo tu fic True Fellings ya que perdí el hilo después de abandonar el sitio por mucho tiempo n_ñ )

**Frik-tabital: **^-^ thanx y disculpa dejarte tanto tiempo en suspenso… claro que ahora te doy un poco mas de suspenso? n_ñU

**Lettoow: **así es pobre Natsuki-chan pero ella se busca estos problemas xP y aquí te dejo más duda con esta capítulo ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: **Capítulo extra largo para que me odien menos! Y casi olvido decir: Kiri no me pertenece, la tomé prestada (rateada) del manga de Mononoke Girl's Academy si no han visto el manga… no saben de lo que se pierden! XD Kazuhiko pertenece al manga de Clover de CLAMP

* * *

**Indirect Clues 3**

Los días siguientes al incidente en la tienda, fueron bastante tensos para ambas chicas. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a traer el tema a discusión y parecía que hacían todo lo posible por evitarse o al menos Natsuki trataba, pero era difícil no terminar en la misma habitación en medio de un silencio incómodo cuando la persona que tratabas de evadir era tu compañera de casa.

_Es suficiente… no soporto más._ Pensó desesperada Natsuki.

"Shizuru, ya debo marcharme, hoy tengo práctica con el equipo" dijo la ojiverde tomando sus cosas rápidamente.

"Espera Natsuki, te acompaño qué también tengo qué ir al campus " declaró Shizuru agarrando las llaves de su automóvil.

El camino al campus fue bastante silencioso. Ya en la universidad el humor de la morena se había apaciguado un poco, sin embargo su postura aún se veía tensa, haciendo gran contraste con su compañera de pupilas rojas, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Que se te antoja para la cena Natsuki?" preguntó Shizuru de manera jovial para romper el silencio.

"Ah?" preguntó confundida Natsuki

"Ara Natsuki parece qué tiene la cabeza en las nubes últimamente, ojalá y sea por pensar en mi" contestó de manera juguetona la castaña guiñándole el ojo a su compañera.

"Shi-Shizuru no digas tonterías!" respondió avergonzada la morena mientras se sonrojaba

"Bueno una chica puede soñar de vez en cuando" dijo Shizuru dando un suspiro para hacer más dramática su respuesta y culminando con otro guiño.

"Baka..." murmuró la ojiverde sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Caminaban juntas por los pasillos más tranquilas las dos jóvenes, platicando plácidamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Por un momento ambas olvidaron la incómoda situación de antes.

"Ne, Shizuru, mañana debe llegar mi motocicleta… crees que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta como hacíamos en Fuuka?" dijo con nerviosismo la ojiverde.

Pero la paz de las chicas se vio interrumpida con la presencia de cierta rubia antes de que Shizuru pudiera responder.

"Shizuru! Natsuki-chan!" saludó jovial Kiri. Natsuki devolvió el saludo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza al tiempo que Shizuru daba su destellante sonrisa a la recién llegada.

"Hey adivina que Shizuru, no tenemos las dos primeras horas de clase! No es genial?"

"Ara? Y recorriste todo el campus para darme la noticia? Tanta devoción, Kiri-san harás que me sonroje!" embromó la castaña.

"Je oh vamos no es eso ya andaba por aquí y aproveche que las vi llegar" respondió algo sonrojada la rubia.

…_por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí viéndolas coquetear entre ellas? Al carajo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer! _Pensó amargamente Natsuki.

"Me marcho ya" dijo secamente la morena prosiguiendo su camino hacia las pistas de carreras.

"Natsuki? Nos veremos para almorzar verdad?" preguntó insegura Shizuru.

"…no creo, tengo cosa que hacer… adiós" respondió Natsuki sin despedirse de la otra joven. Shizuru y Kiri solo la vieron alejarse con urgencia.

A pesar de que Natsuki si tenía clases prefirió dirigirse al lugar donde entrenaban miembros del club de atletismo. Hacer ejercicio siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Realmente no le caí mal Kiri, incluso podría decir que era agradable su compañía y su personalidad a veces le recordaba a Midori-sensei pero cuando estaba con Shizuru… le irritaba.

_Por qué estoy enojada? Me molesta porque se lleva bien con Shizuru? O es porque ella demuestra abiertamente lo que siente? No! No es eso… Shizuru tiene derecho a tener amistad con quien desee- además yo le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos- yo no soy como ella… cierto? _

Siguiendo su monologo interno Natsuki llego a la pista sin percatarse que un individuo se acercó a recibirla.

"Oi Kuga que haces aquí? Esta es la práctica de los miembros avanzados" dijo un joven de cabellos negros. Tenía el cabello corto excepto por una pequeña trenza en la nuca, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Natsuki tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, el tipo era realmente alto comparado con ella.

"Sólo pasaba para ver de qué tanto presumen los 'avanzados' hmm nada impresionante si me preguntan" respondió arrogantemente la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos.

"Hey cuida lo que dices novata. Y en todo caso que haces aquí no tienes clases o qué sé yo?"

"Meh" respondió Natsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ooh Natsuki-chan se escapó de clases tal vez deba reportarla con su tutor" comentó en broma el joven.

"Oi no me digas así" dijo Natsuki dándolo una mirada asesina a su compañero.

"Por qué no? Si quieres puede llamarme Kazu-kun y estamos a mano" respondió con un guiño. La absurdidad del gesto provocó que la ojiverde sonriera ligeramente.

"Ni loca te diría así, además ese nombre me hace recordar a alguien" dijo la morena negando con la cabeza.

"…un novio quizás?" cuestionó bastante interesado el joven

"Psss si claro. Me recuerda a una ex compañera quien solía llamar a su novio así… lo decía tanto que ya odio ese nombre" dijo con humor la ojiverde.

"Bien entonces sólo llámame Kazuhiko y ya no por mi apellido como acostumbras" ofreció el joven. Natsuki no dijo nada y siguió observando las prácticas. El muchacho observaba detenidamente a Natsuki, podía ver el conflicto interno en sus ojos.

"Hey ya que estas aquí vete a cambiar y practicas con nosotros, que valga la pena tu escapada" Sintiendo simpatía por la chica el joven decidió animarla. La reacción de Natsuki fue inmediata, sus ojos brillaron de gusto ante la idea de correr un poco.

"Creí que esta práctica era solo para 'avanzados'" comentó en broma la ojiverde.

"Meh" respondió Kazuhiko imitando la respuesta que antes había dado Natsuki.

"Je sólo quieres humillar a los otros haciendo que una novata les gane no?" sonrió astutamente la morena.

"Tal vez" contestó de nuevo guiñándole un ojo a la joven y revolviendo su cabello con una mano.

"Oi baka! Qué crees que soy? Una niñita para que me hagas eso?" refunfuño Natsuki llevándose las manos a su cabellera, después de todo era su mayor orgullo junto con su Ducati.

"Ya ve a cambiarte y si te portas bien te invitó a comer luego de las clases"

"Como sea" gruñó Natsuki caminando rumbo a los vestidores con un humor más ligero, casi sonriendo.

* * *

"Realmente no piensas almorzar nada Shizuru-chan?"

"Mmm?" dijo distraídamente la joven castaña.

"Vamos Shiz si quieres te invito de mi ensalada de frutas, mira tiene fresas, mis favoritas!" Comentó jovial Kiri.

"Las cerezas son sus favoritas…" Shizuru, aun pensativa y con la mirada hacia el exterior alcanzó a susurrar.

"…Shizuru" suspiró vencida la rubia. Alzando la vista se percató de que el equipo de atletismo, específicamente el de velocistas, tenía práctica. Kiri no era ninguna tonta, sabía que la mirada de su amiga estaba concentrada en cierta chica de cabellos oscuros.

Para la joven rubia, era claro que esas dos sentían algo por la otra y justamente por eso no había tomado ninguna acción para ganarse el corazón de Shizuru. Kiri no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo ciegas que estaban ambas de sus propios sentimientos, entre tantas confusiones y mal entendidos -Shizuru le había contado que no estaba en buenos términos con Natsuki- sólo conseguían herirse.

La rubia ya se había cansado de esperar por esas dos, si Natsuki-chan no ponía en orden su cabeza, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados… después de todo dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale.

_Una oportunidad más Natsuki-chan…_ pensó con determinación en su mirada.

"Ne, Shizuru-chan que tal si nos vamos de una vez, pronto comenzarán las clases" dijo sonriente Kiri.

"Ara, tan pronto? Pero no has terminado tu almuerzo Kiri-san" contestó la castaña aun algo distraída.

"Nah ya no tengo hambre además si nos apuramos tal vez podamos pasar a saludar a Natsuki-chan y verla en sus sexys shorts!" dicho comentario atrajo la completa atención de Shizuru. La rubia no puedo evitar sonreír de manera abatida.

* * *

Natsuki se encontraba descansando en la banca junto con Kazuhiko y otros compañeros, conversando animadamente importándole poco haberse saltado un par de clases y el almuerzo. Estaba tan distraída que no vio que Shizuru y Kiri se acercaban a saludarla.

"Hola Natsuki-chan!" exclamó la rubia sobresaltando a Natsuki.

"Hey, Kiri… Shizuru" saludó neutral la ojiverde.

"Natsuki lograste almorzar algo?" preguntó sonriente la castaña.

"Erm… no, perdí la noción del tiempo practicando" comentó apenada la morena llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"Practicando? Más bien diría barriendo la pista con tus compañeros!" intervino alegre Kazuhiko rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Natsuki. La sonrisa del rostro de Shizuru no flaqueo pero su mirada se tornó fría.

"Y tú eres?" Preguntó indiferentemente la castaña al joven.

"Ah él es el capitán del equipo, Kazuhiko. Erm ella es Shizuru… sólo una amiga" Los presentó a ambos Natsuki al tiempo que quitaba el brazo del joven.

"Oh es un placer, supongo" dijo Shizuru quien no pudo evitar encogerse cuando escucho la palabra amiga.

"Igualmente" fue la respuesta de Kazuhiko. Ambos se miraron fijamente, incluso Kiri pudo sentir la tensión y decidió aliviar las cosas.

"Jeje no importa siempre puedes ir a almorzar luego de la uni con Natsuki-chan no Shizuru?" ofreció la rubia posando ambas manos en los hombros de Shizuru para evitar alguna confrontación y calmarla. Pero tal gesto tuvo el efecto contrario en Natsuki.

_Cómo si les importara si como o no._

"Lo siento no voy a poder ir con ustedes a comer, Kazuhiko y yo quedamos de ir más tarde. Me voy a cambiar. Adiós" se despidió la ojiverde levantándose con prisa.

"Ara yo preocupándome por la salud de Natsuki y ella aquí coqueteando y haciendo planes para una cita" No pudo evitar decir Shizuru, dolida por el comportamiento de su persona más importante.

Parándose en seco Natsuki se volteó sorprendida ante tales palabras. Tanto Kiri como Kazuhiko parecían extrañados, la rubia porque sentía que esto terminaría mal, el joven porque no esperaba que Natsuki aceptara su oferta.

_Una cita? Me culpa a MI de coquetear cuando es ella la que no deja de flirtear con Kiri?? _Pensaba enojada la morena.

"Y qué importa si es una cita o no? Es mi problema Shizuru, tu puedes irte con Kiri"

"Qué?" preguntó incrédula Shizuru. Pero Natsuki ya se había alejado.

_Qué tontería? Cómo es posible que hasta por una comida riñamos. Esto no puede seguir así… yo no quiero decir cosas que le hagan daño a Shizuru pero no dejo de cometer el mismo error._

_Gomen… Shizuru, sólo sirvo para traer problemas a los que me rodean, sino mira a mi madre y mi Duran… incluso mi padre se dio cuenta de eso y prefirió huir antes. Lo siento ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero._

_Sólo queda una cosa por hacer cierto? _Se decía para sí misma tristemente Natsuki.

Casi llegando a los vestidores Kiri la alcanzó pero antes de qué pudiera hablar Natsuki se le adelantó.

"Shizuru es una persona increíble, extraña y compleja en ocasiones pero es precisamente su complejidad la que hace que enamorarse de ella sea tan fácil… Procura no herir a Shizuru o me encargaré de qué pagues." dijo la morena sin voltear a ver.

"Pero Natsuki deberías pensarlo bien!" contestó alarmada Kiri.

"Sabes, me agrada Kazuhiko, parece buena persona no crees?" cambió de tema la ojiverde.

"...Arigato Natsuki-chan, no te preocupes nunca le haría daño" indicó la rubia, entendiendo lo que las palabras de Natsuki realmente significaban.

Natsuki se despidió con la mano aún sin voltear a ver a Kiri, prosiguiendo su camino. Su rostro impasible ocultaba el tumulto interno en su cabeza.

_Es lo mejor, cierto? Shizuru necesita a su lado alguien qué no tema ser feliz, alguien qué no esté dañada por sus propios prejuicios y miedos... Si definitivamente es mejor así.  
_  
Mientras Natsuki se repetía una y otra vez qué su decisión era la indicada, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba cometiendo la peor estupidez de su vida.

* * *

Reviews!

Una vez le pregunté a Natalia: si no hubiera Shizuru, qué seria Natsuki? Ella dijo que Bi XD

Agh carajo ya quiero terminar con esta historia! T^T


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah-sama: **me disculpo por la tardanza! OwO y de nuevo gracias a todas las guapas que dejaron comentario, si tienen alguna idea de que debería escribir no duden en decirme, me ayuda a inspirarme! (por cierto mención especial a **Sumi-chan** quien dejó reviews en cada historia que leyó jajaja eres genial chica)

Gracias como siempre a mi beta chibi-chan (**Amane-chan**)

Super gracias a mi Nat (**Natalia**) quien escribió este capítulo (la obligué a ayudarme ja! a ver si adivinan que escribió ella y que escribí yo:D)

* * *

**Indirect Clues 4**

Con andar pesado, Shizuru entró a la sala de su casa. No se molestó en encender las luces, tirando las llaves encima de la mesa de café, simplemente se recostó con inusual torpeza en el sofá. Exhalando cansadamente y cubriendo sus ojos con su muñeca derecha y dejando caer su mano izquierda al suelo, se acomodó a meditar en silencio y a oscuras la ultima discusión con Natsuki.

Shizuru no era ninguna tonta ni ingenua, sabia del afecto de Kiri hacia ella e incluso lo alentaba en ocasiones. Sabía que estaba mal jugar con los sentimientos de Kiri pero lo hacía para forzar alguna reacción en Natsuki. ¡Ésa chica era terca como ella sola! La joven castaña sabía que Natsuki sentía algo por ella más allá de los sentimientos de amistad o gratitud.

Cada vez que alguien demostraba atenciones con Shizuru, la ojiverde reaccionaba con celos y enojo, sacando a relucir su lado sobreprotector. Incluso en una ocasión cuando un tipo se puso bastante directo en sus avances con Shizuru, Natsuki se interpuso y tomando a la ex-Kaicho de la cintura, le dio un beso en su mejilla, cortando en seco las esperanzas del tipo.

Definitivamente Natsuki sentía algo por ella pero… ¿por qué cuando Shizuru quería profundizar su relación, la morena retrocedía y se encerraba en ella misma?

_Toda una contradicción mi Natsuki. S_onríe tristemente la chica de ojos marrones.

Parecieron pasar días mientras estaba en el sofá, ese pensamiento no la dejaba ni siquiera levantarse a prender alguna luz o siquiera cambiarse de ropa, de repente un rayo de luz iluminó la sala y se encendieron las luces…

"¿Shizuru?... ¿Qué haces?... ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Natsuki al entrar y llevarse un susto al ver a Shizuru a oscuras recostada en el sofá.

Shizuru solo asintió con la cabeza con la mirada algo perdida, gesto que Natsuki no tomo muy bien.

"Te traje un ensalada del restaurante que te gusta, por si no has cenado, aunque viendo la hora supongo que ya cenaste." Dejándola sobre la mesa de café.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunta la castaña algo extrañada. "¡Oh! Las 10:20…" Respondiéndose a sí misma, mirando el reloj de pared. "Eh… perdí la noción del tiempo, así que no he cenado, por otro lado es raro que llegues tan tarde, sabiendo que no conoces muy bien los alrededores…" Mirando fijamente a Natsuki y tratando que su última frase no sonara a reclamo, no quería discutir más con su dulce tormento.

"Estaba cenado con Kazuhiko y se me hizo algo tarde, igual, el me trajo hasta acá, así que no hay de qué preocuparse." La morena le lanzó una mirada fría y respondió algo entusiasmada.

"mmmm… gracias por la cena Natsuki." Respondió secamente la castaña levantándose del sofá, tomando la ensalada y yendo a la cocina.

Abre el porta de la ensalada y la mira algo triste, se ve deliciosa pero no se le apetece comerla, apoyando sus manos con los brazos abiertos, sobre el mesón recarga todo su cuerpo, cabeza abajo, exhala fuertemente para no llorar, levanta su cabeza y divisa una botella de vino en la colmena de la alacena, por primera vez su pensamiento y su cuerpo prefieren una copa de vino que una taza de té, y como no está para contradecirse más…

"Pues una copa de vino será." Susurra algo desanimada.

_Tal vez sea lo mejor, siempre la he hecho luchar consigo misma… _

_Él puede darle la seguridad y la "normalidad" que posiblemente yo no pueda…_

_Ya ha sufrido mucho como para que yo la haga a sufrir más…_

_No puedo pretender atarla a mí, cuando en realidad nunca ha sido mía…_

Su copa de vino se estaba terminando cuando Natsuki entró a la cocina, ésta se quedó paralizada, solo vio el porta abierto y con la cena intacta y la copa de vino casi vacía.

"¿Tu tomando eso, y no has cenado?... ¿Tiene algo malo la ensalada?" Preguntado rápidamente intentando disimular su primera pregunta, y tratando se sonar fría.

"En orden… SI… NO… y NO…" Contestando con algo de molestia en su voz…

Llenado de nuevo su copa. "Se me antojo de repente, nada del otro mundo, a veces solo haces cosas impredecibles."

"Si, tú lo dices. Siempre sabes lo que es mejor." Respondió la morena tomando un vaso y yendo por algo de agua.

"¿Vamos a seguir así?" Preguntó Shizuru preocupada, sin dejar de mirar la copa mientras jugaba con el vino en su interior.

"No, supongo que en algún momento alguna de las dos se irá." Responde Natsuki sin mirar a Shizuru.

"¿A qué te refieres?." Pregunta Shizuru, con tono agudo, casi para llorar.

"Nada… olvídalo… Iré a dormir." Saliendo de la cocina.

Shizuru sólo miró cómo la silueta de su amada se perdía en la oscuridad, y se dejó llevar por el llanto… Ahora los pensamientos eran más pesados y más obvios, debía dejarla ir, y aunque no quería hacerle daño a Kiri, tal vez era la mejor opción para no quedarse sola…

_Seguramente sólo despertó un día y lo sabia… supo todo aquello de lo que jamás estuvo segura conmigo…_

_Déjala ir Shizuru estará mucho mejor sin ti… si tanto la amas déjala que sea feliz con alguien más…_

Se dieron las 4am en la cocina ya la botella de vino estaba vacía… y Shizuru seguía en el piso de la cocina, tenia clase de 6 am así que sólo se levantó y fue directo al baño, mientras se duchaba practicaba su sonrisa de teatro y recitaba las cosas que tenia para hacer en el día.

Esta vez Shizuru decidió maquillarse un poco más, debía prepararse para el mejor papel jamás actuado en su vida, y las ojeras la delataban un poco, por otro lado debía mostrarle su mejor cara a Kiri.

Natsuki se despertó y solo vio una nota en la puerta de la nevera que decía, _"lamento no poder llevarte, clase de 6, ya sabes cómo es, toma un taxi, ya sabes dónde está el dinero"._

"Shizuru... lo olvidaste, cierto?" susurra la chica de ojos esmeralda para si.

* * *

Shizuru estaba con Kiri en la terraza de comidas de la universidad, de ahí se veía el parqueadero y la entrada de la uni…

"¿No te parece que la clase estuvo algo sosa?" Replicó Kiri, mirando fijamente a la castaña que este día en particular parecía algo perdida y no tocaba su desayuno solo tomaba su té.

"Sí, creo que…" La castaña se quedó callada mirado fijamente hacia la entrada.

_No recordaba que hoy le entregaban su motocicleta… que hermosa e imponente se ve… ya ves Shizuru cada vez te necesita menos, ya no es una niña… es toda una mujer y sabe lo que quiere… y al parecer no es a ti…_

_No existen los milagros. No existe tal cosa llamada destino. Nada está destinado a ser…_

"Kiri, disculpa te veo luego, necesito… mmm… te veo luego…" Dijo la castaña cogiendo su bolso, sin mirar a Kiri y yéndose.

Shizuru caminaba sola por el campus sin saber bien a dónde se dirigía, solo necesitaba respirar a solas, sin embargo era un poco imposible, muchos la conocían y se abalanzaban a saludarla, esa sonrisa postiza ya empezaba a doler, así que sólo se le ocurrió sentarse en su auto…

"Si… el parqueadero es el único lugar donde nadie esta y en mi auto no me molestaran…" susurró.

Al dirigirse al parqueadero, debía pasar por la pista de atletismo, ya que venía algo ensimismada, no notó a Natsuki que venía en dirección contraria…

"¡Buenos Días Shizuru!..." Levantó la cabeza y para su sorpresa Natsuki ya estaba frente a frente y con su uniforme de prácticas… (Por el cual se moría).

"Buenos Días Natsuki, ¿Cómo has estado?..." Respondió la castaña sin poder disimular su mirada de tristeza.

"Pues ya ves… muy bien hoy me ha llegado mi hermosa Ducati…"

"Si eso vi…"

"¿Lo viste?"

"Emmm, si, te alcancé a ver entrar desde la terraza de comidas… Supongo que estas algo apurada, debes ir a entrenar, no te retengo mas."

"Shizuru… mmmm… ¿podríamos hablar?

"¿Ahora?"

"Emmm… nop… debo ir a práctica, si no te molesta ya que no tienes clases luego del almuerzo podríamos hablar…"

Para Shizuru fue como un golpe de reanimación, Su Natsuki quería hablar con ella… después de tantas discusiones…

"Bien Shizuru debo irme, te veo en el parqueadero en el almuerzo, vamos en la moto al mirador y almorzamos allá… después de todo me prometiste un paseo en la motocicleta…"

Shizuru se sorprendió de lo decidida que parecía Natsuki, de pronto un pensamiento amargo la invadió y sólo podía pensar en que las palabras de Natsuki tendrían que ver, tal vez, con una relación… estaba con Kazuhiko…

_Muy bien… tendrás que aceptarlo… tiene novio… tiene novio… tiene novio…_

_Vas a decirle que te alegra mucho, que te parece genial que esté con alguien que la quiera, la valore y la respete… tiene novio… tiene novio… tiene novio…_

Natsuki llegó a la pista y se dio vuelta para mirar a Shizuru por última vez antes de su encuentro en el almuerzo… Shizuru por su parte le respondió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo y agradeció que Natsuki estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para solo reconocer una sonrisa.

Shizuru se dirige al parqueadero, pero es interceptada por Kiri…

"Noté que no comiste nada al desayuno, así que te traje unas fresas con chantillí, y esta vez no me podrás decir que no…" Dándole su mejor sonrisa y un pequeño puchero.

"Vaya, quien diría que te preocupas tanto por mi… no vaya a ser que me enamores solo por el estomago…" Regresándole una sonrisa algo picarona.

"Bien sentémonos a la sombra de aquel árbol y te comes tu muy retrasado desayuno…" Dice Kiri, demasiado entusiasmada con la nueva actitud de Shizuru.

* * *

Reviews? Muy corto? D:

Qué le querrá decir Natsuki a Shizuru?


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah-sama:** atrasada para variar… sorry darlings, gracias por dejar comentarios prometo contestar como debe ser la próxima vez!

Este capítulo fue escrito por mi musa **Nat **(**Natalia… **love ya!)

Se les agradece a: **qaths10**, **paganwood**, **sumi21chan **(gracias por dejar comentarios en casi todos mis fics), **Andre18uk**, **AngelSagi** (me hizo gracia tu comentario jejeje), **anónimo** y **tutivale.**

(Extravié a mi dear Beta… disculpen los errores soy algo floja)

* * *

**Indirect Clues 5**

Luego de pasar una mañana completa con Kiri, Shizuru se encontraba caminado a solas por el campus, saludando mecánicamente a todo el que la saludaba, dirigiéndose al parqueadero y pensando en lo mucho que quería evitar llegar ahí, pero no podía dejar plantada a su hermosa morena…

_A cualquiera menos a Natsuki… muy bien Shizuru ya le diste más que alas a Kiri, supongo que el golpe no va a ser tan duro cuando Natsuki te diga…  
Solo respeta su decisión y alégrate por ella, después de todo eso es lo que quieres, que ella sea feliz…_

Shizuru llega a la motocicleta pero Natsuki no se encontraba allí, como de costumbre retrasada, pero en un momento como este Shizuru solo podía pensar en que tal vez no apareciera…

"Tal vez esta con ese chico de atletismo, y si está bien con él, porque habría de presentarse por aquí". Susurra bastante triste y disponiéndose a partir…

"Como siempre demasiado puntual" Dice Natsuki con una sonrisa y acercándose por detrás.

"Como siempre… Llegas tarde" Suspirando, Shizuru, y dándose vuelta para responder a una sonrisa, aunque su mirada no ajusta.

Natsuki preocupada y algo sonrojada mira su reloj…

"Baka! Son solo 5 minutos" le entrega un casco a Shizuru "nunca esta demás proteger esa linda cabecita de tan extraños pensamientos"

Shizuru levanta la mirada algo extrañada por el comentario pero Natsuki ya se había puesto su casco, imposible ver la expresión en su cara.

Una vez Natsuki está en su moto la enciende y estira la mano para ayudar a subir a la castaña, quien se aferra fuertemente a la cintura de la morena, puesto que el tiempo ha hecho estragos con su valentía de copiloto…

* * *

Cada curva, cada adelanto a un auto, cada aumento de velocidad, Shizuru se estremecía y abrazaba con más fuerza a Natsuki, cosa que hasta ahora a la oji-verde no le molestaba…

"Shizuru… recuerda que mientras más suba mas oxigeno necesito" Replicando la oji-verde, luego de adelantarse un auto bastante grande y con una risita algo malvada.

"mmmm" Shizuru solo soltó un poco los brazos sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Bien… llegamos" Exclamo Natsuki estirando de nuevo su mano para ayudar a bajar a Shizuru.

Desde el mirador se divisaba gran parte de Kyoto, y a Natsuki le entusiasmaba estar allí, era tranquilo, silencioso, sin nadie quien la molestara o se acercara a Shizuru, el único problema era que había olvidado el almuerzo en su afán por llegar al parqueadero.

Desde su llegada las dos estaban en silencio, Natsuki se había acercado al barandal recostándose de lado sobre este y solo miraba hacia la ciudad, pues ahí la vista era mejor.

Shizuru estaba recostada, casi sentada de lado en la moto. Era bastante la distancia entre las dos, pero no tanta como para no escucharse.

"Nunca te pones a pensar en que cosas te gustaría corregir del pasado, quiero decir, a veces recuerdo viejos tiempo y me encuentro pensando, ojala pudiera regresar ahí." Dijo Natsuki rompiendo el silencio que llevaba varios minutos.

Shizuru no dijo nada solo miraba atentamente a Natsuki y su semblante frágil con los brazos abrazando su propio cuerpo como si quisiera protegerse.

"Me gustaría regresar a cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotras."

"Alguna vez estuvimos bien?" Pregunto casi con sarcasmo Shizuru, pero Natsuki no tomo mal el comentario, siguió observando a lo lejos.

"Aquel momento, cuando sabía que iba a morir, nunca me sentí más tranquila. Sé que suena extraño decir que no sentí miedo de morir, pero fue así porque sabía que estabas conmigo. Disculpa si sueno egoísta al decir que me alegraba que fuéramos a morir juntas, Shizuru…"

"Yo también!" Exclamo de pronto Shizuru sobresaltando a Natsuki, quien por fin se giró a verla. Un poco apenada por hacer algo tan fuera de su carácter, con las mejillas sonrosadas Shizuru continúo.

"También me sentí aliviada, porque mi Natsuki me perdono a pesar de todo el daño que hice, además también por que recibí tu primer beso". Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de la oji-verde.

Ninguna de las dos se movía de su posición pues temían que en algún momento la otra se pudiera esfumar.

"Fue ahí donde entendí que no podía obligarte a nada, pero que pasara lo que pasara tampoco podía perderte, que lo único que me interesaba y me interesa es que seas feliz" Dijo Shizuru mirando al suelo intentado disimular su sonrojo y la mirada de tristeza que no había podido quitar hacia ya dos días.

Natsuki se acerco a la castaña. "Ya no somos unas niñas jugando a salvar el mundo, parece más complicada la vida sin eso, no?"

"Es cierto, sería más fácil regresar el tiempo y estar en ese caos en donde podía simplemente controlar todo" Levantando la mirada la castaña, para darse cuenta que su hermosa morena estaba a tan solo un paso de ella.

"No siempre todo tiene que estar en control Shizuru". Dijo Natsuki dando el último paso para quedar frente a frente junto a Shizuru y poniendo un tierno beso sobre su frente.

Shizuru se estremeció y solo se abrazo a si misma mas fuerte sin decir nada.

"Me muero por darte un beso en este momento pero temo meterte en problemas o no estar haciendo lo correcto" Susurro Natsuki sin alejarse o dejar de mirar a los ojos a Shizuru.

La castaña movió su cabeza suavemente de un lado al otro, como en desaprobación a la frase, acerco sus labios a los de la oji-verde, dándole un beso tierno sin muchas esperanzas de que fuera a ser correspondida.

Por primera vez Natsuki dejo de pensar y solo se dejo llevar, sus labios y su cuerpo se lo pedían, llevo su mano izquierda a la mejilla de la castaña para acercar su rostro por completo, y respondió ese beso más que con ternura, con un inmensa pasión que sentía hacía mucho tiempo y jamás había tenido el valor de demostrar, Shizuru llevo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amada morena.

El beso duro un buen rato, ninguna de las dos quería soltar a la otra, sentían que tal vez si se alejaban se perderían la una a la otra, que el mundo se vendría encima…

"Estas bien?" Pregunto Natsuki con algo de miedo y bastante preocupada, pues Shizuru había interrumpido el beso y parecía que se había desvanecido por un segundo, se veía bastante pálida.

"Estoy bien, lo siento…" dijo Shizuru mirando al suelo y llevando su mano a la frente.

"Seguimos en la actitud de "estoy bien" o nos vamos a decir la verdad?" Replico algo desesperada Natsuki.

Shizuru levanto la mirada, bastante sorprendida con el tono y la pregunta de Natsuki. "Está bien, te seré sincera… Llevo 32 horas despierta y no he comido nada desde hace casi 24 horas… solo no quería preocuparte"

" Y justo hoy, a mí, se me olvida traer algo de comer, bastante irónico no?" Dijo Natsuki tomando la barbilla de la castaña y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sin embargo creo que no hay escusa para que no comas… o no descanses (susurro), así que…" poniéndole el casco suavemente a la castaña "Vamos a comer algo, y agárrate fuerte, llegaremos al restaurante volando"

* * *

Una vez en el restaurante y viendo, Natsuki, el semblante de la castaña ordena por ella, no iba a permitir que ordenada una ensalada sosa sabiendo que no se había alimentado bien, por otro lado sabían bastante bien que le gustaba comer.

"… Y si no es problema que sea extremadamente rápido. Gracias!" Dijo Natsuki a la mesera.

"Lo siento, de verdad no quería importunarte" Dijo Shizuru sosteniendo su cabeza entre los brazos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, abandonando así toda su pose de niña perfecta con perfectos modales.

"Me preocupas, no es normal en ti que hagas esto… ni en broma pensaría uno ver a Shizuru hacer lo que está haciendo" Dijo Natsuki, con tono serio y jugando con las servilletas para disimular los nervios.

"Sí, es bastante raro pero la verdad es que ya no sé como…"

"Aquí esta su orden y buen provecho… tenemos como recomendación de la casa dos postres con esos platillos, Cheese Cake de fresas y Tartaleta de frutos rojos con chocolate suizo, desean ordenar alguno?"

"Traiga uno de cada uno, Gracias" Dice Shizuru levantando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa al ver la cara de Natsuki solo con la palabra postre.

"mmmm… ¡¿Baka?" Reclama Natsuki, bastante sonrojada pero igualmente satisfecha, pues comería ración doble de postre. "Ok, y como no has comido nada pues te dejare comer en paz"

La Comida trascurría en silencio, pero no era incomodo, era un silencio cálido, todo se lo podían decir con pequeñas sonrisas y miradas.

Casi terminando la cena, suena un móvil, Se miran extrañadas…

"No es le mío, lo apague desde la mañana" Dice Shizuru bastante seria…

"Que pasa Kazuhiko? Y esta llamada?" Contestando Natsuki su móvil que rara vez sonaba.

Natsuki se levanta y va hacia la barra del bar… al regresar Shizuru no está…

"Señorita, su acompañante se marcho, no se preocupe la cuenta esta paga, también dejo dicho que le pusiéramos para llevar los postres y se los entregáramos a usted. Tenga un buen día"

Natsuki sale del restaurante bastante apurada, pero no hay rastro de Shizuru, intenta localizarla en el móvil pero esta apagado…

Sale a toda prisa en su motocicleta, para la casa, sabiendo bien que lo más obvio era que se perdería y terminaría dando un vuelta tonta para llegar; esperando impacientemente que Shizuru esté allí, pensando que decirle, que preguntar, que hacer, solo necesita verla y saber que todo puede estar bien, que tiene solo una oportunidad para que las cosas dejen de estar en completo caos..

_Aunque tal vez, por culpa de ese estúpido móvil perdí esa oportunidad hace un buen rato…_

* * *

_Shizuru no puedes pretender tapar el sol con un dedo, las cosas son como son y no las puedes cambiar… no se puede retroceder el tiempo…_

Pensaba Shizuru sentada en el asiento trasero de un taxi mientras se dirigía a un hotel para tratar de dormir un poco.

* * *

**Review!** Ah que tipas más difíciles no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah-sama:** Si por mi fuera, este capítulo hubiera tardado meses pero my sweet **Nat** lo escribió y me chantajeó para ayudar; me dijo: si quieres un lemon, ayúdame a escribir; y yo dije: eso es jugar sucio! (Pero damn sexy… A todos nos viene bien una limonada de tanto en tanto. Vamos vida (Nat) dame limones!)

**Nat:** No, el fic no lo escribí solo yo obvio la Hermosísima Yeah me ayudo, pero para eso toco chantaje con Lemon... obvio no soy muy buena con eso sooo...

Gracias a: **kiuy, qaths10, hatsuky, paganwood, mey uchiha** (cada que alguien deja un review, Natsuki se gana un beso de Shizuru! jajaja)

* * *

**Indirect Clues 6**

Luego de una noche de sueño en el hotel, más por cansancio que por ganas, Shizuru medita las consecuencias de ir al campus, después de todo ya se había saltado la primera clase, y al parecer no le importaba mucho, cuando antes habría movido cielo mar y tierra para no faltar a ninguna…

Después de mucho pensarlo decide aparecerse por el campus, tomando todos aquellos caminos que jamás se ven habitados por los estudiantes….

"Shizuru? ESPERA!"

Shizuru, respira bastante fuerte, da dos pasos más y voltea con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

"Dime?" dice bajo y con bastante desanimo

"Ok. Ya van 3 cosas más que raras hoy, que te pasa estas bien…"

"Kiri no te preocupes estoy bien solo algo cansada hablamos luego" Dice Shizuru mirando a lo lejos y disponiéndose a partir.

"Me preocupas… y mucho" dice Kiri tomándola del brazo para no dejarla ir y situándose en frente. "Ya es bastante raro que faltes a clase, y que camines por estos lados, pero que abandones toda tu pose de niña perfecta, diría, más que raro es grave"

Shizuru levanta la mirada, bastante pesada y con cierto enojo en ella.

"Necesito llegar a clase vas o te quedas?. Dijiste que te preocupaba que faltara a clase, pues para clase voy"

"Perfecto… vamos a clase… supongo que después te sacare que pasa" exclamo bastante desesperada Kiri y con alguna que otra idea en la cabeza.

* * *

No queriendo esperanzarse, pero sin poder evitarlo, Natsuki subió a las gradas de la cancha abierta y pista de atletismo del campus, para tener una mejor vista de donde pudiera estar Shizuru.  
Solo alcanzaba a divisar un par de alumnos corriendo en la pista cuando escucho a alguien decir su nombre. Era Kazuhiko con una sonrisa en su rostro que en ese momento le pareció chocante a Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki-"

"Ni se te ocurra" cortó secamente Natsuki al joven

"Que?" pregunto sorprendido

"No tengo ni las ganas ni el interés de hablar contigo, así que vete o terminare diciéndote cosas q no te gustaran" bramó la oji-verde

"Hey que te pasa" dijo indignado

"qué me pasa? Por tu maldita culpa todo está mal."

Kazuhiko se quedo perplejo, no entendiendo la ira de la joven, pero aun así intentando disculparse empezó su discurso tratando de sonar complaciente

"Lo siento" comenzó a decir, pero una mirada fría de Natsuki lo hizo reaccionar negativamente

"Que quieres que te diga, no tengo idea de por qué estas tan enojada conmigo?"

Natsuki estaba a punto de arremeter verbalmente contra el tipo cuando recordó ser ella la que contesto el móvil, después de todo era su culpa que Shizuru pensara que tenía algo con él.

Respirando un poco, para incorporarse de nuevo a la conversación…

"Te dije... que había alguien que era… es muy importante para mí, lo recuerdas?" comento suavemente Natsuki, con toda su ira desvanecida.

"Si..." respondió algo renuente el joven

"la jodi con esa persona y no sé cómo arreglar las cosas"

"Y por que estabas enojada conmigo?"

"ella cree que tu y yo estamos juntos"

Kazuhiko se quedó callado por unos instantes…

"...y eso sería tan malo?" pregunto esperanzado

"jajajaja, eres imposible, te acabo de decir que hay alguien, una chica, de la que estoy enamorada y me sales con eso?"

El joven tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado y quedarse callado. Dando un gran respiro para centrarse Natsuki decidió terminar esa farsa.

"Mejor vete, no tengo más que decirte, por responder tu llamada, perdí la oportunidad de ser sincera con ella y de aclarar las cosas de una vez"

"Esa no era mi intención, yo que iba a saber?" argumento Kazuhiko

"Lo sé, por eso te digo que te vayas porque en este momento no me interesa ni ser tu amiga, estoy tan confundida, enojada, preocupada… es mejor no verte ahorita, tal vez luego podamos tener amistad, ahora lo más importante para mi es encontrar a Shizuru."

* * *

Imposible deshacerse de Kiri y Shizuru solo quería estar sola, siendo ya la hora de almuerzo solo había una parte donde ir, la terraza de comidas donde se divisaba casi todo le campus, era el lugar perfecto para ser vista o para divisar si Natsuki andaba cerca y poder huir, no era el mejor día ni el lugar para enfrentarla…

Shizuru saludaba ocasionalmente al que la saludaba con una sonrisa y un pequeño ademán con la cabeza…

"Bien, retomaste tu pose de niña perfecta" ya me estaba preocupando, dice Kiri con una pequeña sonrisa malvada

"Estamos en la zona de comidas, no me emociona mucho tener que saludar a todos el día de hoy, pero tampoco puedo ser demasiado descortés" hablando, Shuzuru, bastante bajo y con la mirada perdida a lo lejos

"Ok hoy no se te puede hablar mucho por lo que veo… que deseas comer?"

"Una ensalada de pollo… y Kiri…. gracias" levantando la mirada algo apenada la castaña

Kiri solo volteo y respondió con una sonrisa de alivio…

"Aquí está tu ensalada y como siempre un té para acompañarla"

"Gracias… Como es que siempre sabes que traerme para comer?" Dice Shizuru, con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

"Es fácil, es solo ponerte un poco de atención y observar que no cambias mucho cuando se trata de comida" Retocando la frase con un pequeño guiño.

"Supongo que eso hace todavía más difícil lo que tengo que decirte"

"Creo ya tengo una idea de lo que vas a decir pero… dime…" Suspirando con un poco de miedo la rubia.

"Alguna vez te has vuelto fanática de una causa perdida?... pues… mmmm… estoy segura de que soy fanática de una causa perdida…"

"Sí, creo que te entiendo…" Interrumpió Kiri, "Lo siento, continua"

"mmmm… cuando te das cuenta que… de verdad es imposible lo que quieres, el peso de ese conocimiento te aplasta y quieres simplemente un cambio drástico, desaparecer de cualquier parte donde tengas que enfrentarte con eso y simplemente huir de toda responsabilidad que tengas…"

"Espera!" necesito respirar para escuchar lo que sigue, interrumpió Kiri de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña. "mmmm… Continúa"

"Kiri… yo siempre…mmmm… he estado enamorada de Natsuki, pero ahora es obvio que no voy a estar con ella, en parte es culpa mía y gracias a la pose de "niña perfecta", y te estoy siendo sincera porque no quiero herirte y mostrarte las posibilidades reales que tienes"

"Ahora no entiendo si me estas alejando o si me estas acercando la verdad"

"Te estoy diciendo que lo mas probable es que no tengas una oportunidad de estar conmigo, eres demasiado linda, más que linda, una mujer hermosa de verdad, y sé que te he dado alas, pero no voy a hacerte sufrir, no me puedo volver tu causa perdida… Lo tienes todo es verdad, pero no le puedo decir a todo mi ser: Deja de amar a Natsuki y vete con Kiri…"

"Seria genial…" Interrumpe de nuevo Kiri esta vez sin poder mirar a Shizuru pero soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si logro que eso pase te lo hare saber" Hablando, Shizuru suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Kiri. "Puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, si así lo deseas… pero no me respondas ya, piénsalo bien, en ocasiones esa amistad solo puede hacer daño… te dejo a solas…" Levantándose de la mesa y dando un beso en la cabeza a Kiri.

* * *

_Supongo que debo ir a casa, me urge un cambio de ropa… aunque también me urge huir de la charla obligatoria con ella…Respira Shiz… ya había enfrentado esto una vez y no salió bien ya sabes que hacer… obvio no vas a destruir medio mundo… solo vas a sonreír y alegrarte por ella, después de todo, lo que quieres es que sea feliz… así que a casa, un baño y cambio de ropa… por ahora… un paso a la vez…_

Pensaba Shizuru mientras se dirigía renuente a casa.

Al momento de llegar se detiene frente a la puerta, suspira fuertemente y abre la puerta con algo de miedo e inseguridad…

"Llegué antes que ella, no sé si esto sea bueno malo" susurra la castaña algo aliviada.

* * *

Luego de un día de clases sin entender mucho y haber fracasado en su misión, Natsuki llega a casa…

Deja sus cosas en el cuarto y escucha ruidos en la cocina, reacciona torpemente y sale corriendo hacia la misma… quedándose en la puerta…

"Llegaste!" Exclama con demasiada euforia Natsuki "Digo… llegaste antes"

"Si eso parece" Dice de espaldas Shizuru cerrando los ojos fuertemente y suspirando un poco, "Quieres un sándwich de mayo?" Dándose vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa a Natsuki, aunque se notaba un poco fingida.

"Estas casual… vas a salir?"Prestándole, por primera vez, poca atención a un sándwich de mayo.

"No lo creo… seguro que no quieres un sándwich de mayo?" Con la sonrisa fingida estampada en el rostro y dándose vuelta para poder arrancarla.

"Si te dijera que sí, lograría que voltees y hables conmigo?"

Shizuru suelta los panes y pone sus manos fuertemente sobre el mesón haciendo ruido el cuchillo contra el mesón, apoya todo su peso sobre los brazos y mirando al suelo, toma aire…

"hablar…" dice bastante bajo… Dándose vuelta y percatándose que Natsuki había escuchado y se acercaba a ella.

"Bien, de que quieres hablar? Natsuki"

"De muchas cosas, pero la primera que se me viene a la mente es: por qué abandonaste el restaurante? Y le agregamos que jamás llegaste a casa" dice un poco exasperada Natsuki… sin saber bien que estaba saliendo de su boca.

"Necesitabas espacio…"

"ESPACIO?..." interrumpe la morena, el monologo que se disponía a dar la castaña.

"No! Eso se llama huir, no se supone que la que huye de las situaciones soy yo?"

"Natsuki, mmmm… SI SALI HUYENDO Y QUE?... siempre hay una primera vez para todo, para huir a estas conversaciones, para no querer escuchar lo que tienes para decirme, para no tener que verte con Kazuhiko, así de simple necesitaba tiempo para procesar… SÍ, SALI HUYENDO!" Casi gritando la castaña y con los ojos llorosos…

Natsuki se quedo perpleja esa no era la personalidad fuerte y valiente que conocía de Shizuru… no sabía que decirle… quería gritarle que ella también se sentía así cuando la veía con Kiri, pero al miso tiempo quería abrazarla jamás había visto a Shizuru tan indefensa…

"Fue una estupidez contestar esa llamada, lo sé, pero… ey! No se supone que siempre hago cosas estúpidas cuando estoy demasiado nerviosa?" Dice suavemente Natsuki acercándose aun más a la castaña. "Vamos a hablar por favor"

"No quiero hablar" Dice la castaña con un tono más tranquilo

"Donde esta mi Shizuru fuerte y valiente?" dice con ternura la oji-verde

Shizuru se quedo algo pasmada al escuchar esa pregunta, pero solo pudo pensar en que Natsuki por un segundo la había reclamado como suya…

"Bien… Hablemos" Dirigiéndose de no muy buena gana al living

"Sabes Natsuki tengo demasiado miedo a lo que puedas decir, y a como pueda reaccionar, No sé si estoy preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decir…" sin mirar a la morena y algo sonrosada.

"Por? No creo que lo que escuches haga que destruyas medio mundo o si? Soltando la oji-verde una risita algo malévola y haciendo reír de igual forma a la castaña.

"No, al parecer ya no tengo como" Responde en tono burlón y un poco más tranquila Shizuru

"Que tanto andas pensando, como para que necesites huir de mi? Ah! Si! Cierto! lo dejaste en claro hace rato, "verme con Kazuhiko""

"Natsuki, por años omití el tema, por años simplemente me dije a mi misma, espera, y dale señales, algo, para que reaccione, así que, en una semana o en 2 días no puedo, de la nada, tragarme la situación y seguir como si nada con el hecho de que estés con Kazuhiko… Natsuki yo a ti te amo, no puedo sencillamente desvanecer el sentimiento así y ya" Levantándose del sofá y dando algunos pasos para alejarse bastante desesperada… "Lo siento, simplemente no se qué hacer"

"Shizuru… yo… yo…" Tartamudeando y pensado  
_vamos Natsuki díselo, ahora es que te estás acobardando, se lo dejaste en claro al tipo este y no vas a ser capaz de decírselo a ella, dile… pero dile ya!_

"Shizuru… yo… yo…tam-bi… YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!" dijo bastante fuerte la oji-verde… "Pero no puedo simplemente pasar por encima de Kiri, hace un buen tiempo le dije que podía conquistarte, y cada día en el campus lo demuestra bastante bien"

Shizuru había quedado en shock no sabía si salir corriendo y besarla o responder a lo que parecía un reclamo por Kiri.

"Ah! y para que lo sepas no tengo nada con el tonto de Kazuhico" tratando de regresar a su pose cool y de niña mala, levantándose también del sofá.

"Ah! ! y para que lo sepas no tengo nada con Kiri" Replica la castaña, imitando un poco la actitud de su amada, y caminando algo nerviosa hacia la ventana.

"AHG! Eres imposible Shizuru, acabo de decirte que te amo y tu solo haces un chiste tonto, No escuchaste TE…"

Shizuru se voltea y tomando el rostro de su hermosa entre las manos le da un beso tierno, interrumpiendo así lo que está estaba diciéndole, o más bien reclamándole…

"Te escuche… también te amo" separándose un poco y soltando su rostro.

"Llevamos demasiado tiempo discutiendo por tonterías, solo quiero estar bien contigo" susurra Natsuki abrazando por la cintura a Shizuru y mirándola a los ojos

"Igual yo"

Natsuki se acerca a los labios de Shizuru y deposita un beso…

Sus besos eran dulces, era complicado intentar parar ese beso que paso de tierno a intenso y excitante...su mente se contradecía por lo que estaba haciendo... Pero la quería sólo para ella.

Shizuru recostó suavemente a su hermosa morena en el sofá y la lleno de besos mientras abría el zipper del abrigo que llevaba.

"Debería detenerme ahora y evitar que cometamos un error…. O… que no estés segura de esto" susurro la castaña a oído de la oji-verde.

"no te detengas... estoy segura… estoy entre tus brazos" retomando, la morena, de nuevo el beso.

Shizuru recorría todo el cuello de la morena con sus labios, bajando lentamente hacia el pecho, el cual presionaba levemente con sus manos sobre ellos, jugueteando delicadamente, aun con sus ropas puestas. Mientras Natsuki acariciaba la espalda de la castaña por debajo de la camisa.

Se despojaron lenta y tranquilamente de sus ropas, Shizuru hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta llegar a la cintura y jugueteo un poco con la lengua por esa zona, a Natsuki esto parecía excitarle y su respiración aumentaba, Shizuru bajo un poco y deposito un pequeño beso en la pelvis levantado su cabeza en señal de aprobación, Natsuki solo sonrió y esto basto para la castaña… Con la punta de la legua rozo su clítoris delicadamente, esto hizo estremecer a la morena, paso a estimularlo con el centro de la legua y luego a recorrer con esta el camino que llevaría a lo más profundo de Natsuki, la respiración de la morena se hizo cada vez más fuerte y agitada, acompañando con las caderas cada ir y venir del pequeño juego que tenia la castaña en su entrepierna, el juego se hizo más intenso, Shizuru paso a estimular con sus dedos el clítoris mientras seguía explorando en lo más profundo de Natsuki con su lengua, la respiración de la oji-verde era entrecortada y bastante fuerte, y las caricias más intensas, Natsuki llevó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza apretando el sofá con fuerza, la morena tenia cada musculo de su cuerpo tensionado, no podía aguantar más un pequeño gemido acompaño su espalda en arco por unos segundos, Shizuru sabía que su hermosa morena había llegado al orgasmo, se detuvo y deposito todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, ubicando su rostro a un lado y acariciando su cabello…

Natsuki normalizo su respiración, y en un solo movimiento las llevo a ambas a la alfombra cerciorándose de no hacerle daño a su amada y quedar sentada sobre esta, tomado los brazos de la castaña y llevándolos por encima de su cabeza haciendo presión contra el suelo, permaneciendo cara a cara

"Qué hago?" exclama tiernamente la oji-verde

"Que quieres hacer?" respondiéndole aun con mas ternura la castaña

Natsuki soltó los brazos de Shizuru y se acostó a su lado recostando la cabeza en su brazo, y con su mano libre comenzó a dibujar un camino con su dedo solo rozando la piel de Shizuru, cosa que a la castaña no pareció molestarle mucho, rozo y jugo un poco con sus pezones, para luego bajar directo y sin distracción alguna a la entrepierna, Shizuru al notar la decisión de su hermosa morena abrió un poco las piernas para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, empezó por estimular el clítoris, cosa que hizo estremecer a la castaña…

"Estoy un poco a ciegas y no sé muy bien que hacer" exclamo lo más bajo posible Natsuki.

"Nn-o… pa-re-ce" solo pudo decir entrecortado Shizuru, llevando su cabeza atrás y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Viendo la excitación que tenia la castaña, Natsuki llevó su dedo un poco más abajo y lo introdujo lenta y suavemente, haciendo que Shizuru suelte un gemido no muy fuerte, percatándose de esto la morena apacigua el sonido con un beso y procede a introducir un segundo dedo e intensificar los movimientos de vaivén que se funden con el inicio de los movimientos de la cadera Shizuru para incrementar la excitación de esta, los besos se vuelven mas y mas apasionados y Natsuki siente en su totalidad la humedad que causa en Shizuru, la castaña se separa del beso y lleva su cabeza de nuevo atrás, Natsuki siente el cuerpo de su amada completamente tensionado y la respiración al máximo, Shizuru se aferra fuertemente a la alfombra, para terminar en un intenso pero satisfactorio orgasmo, su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad y mira a la oji-verde con ternura…

"Te Amo Shizuru" dice Natsuki, dándole un beso, recostándose sobre la mitad del cuerpo de la castaña y dejando su cabeza en el pecho, entrelazando las piernas.

"Y yo a ti hermosa" dice Shizuru besando la frente de la morena.

* * *

**El fin? Je tal vez…**


	7. Chapter 7 Epílogo

**Yeah-sama:** Había olvidado aquello que dije de que por cada review Natsuki recibe un beso de Shizuru, desafortunadamente Natalia tiene buena memoria... Así que aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia con todo y los besos prometidos! Me divertí escribiendo esto junto a Nat (aunque apuesto que para ella fue más frustrante que diver XP)

**Nat:** Alguna de las dos tiene que recordar las cosas así que creo que terminamos poniendo más besos de los "obligatorios"… fue divertido escribir por partes y ver a donde llegaba esto… si supieran lo difícil que es que Yeah escriba… podrían morir de risa con sus protestas, a veces no sabía si las protestas eran parte del fic o si solo se expresaba… espero los disfruten tanto como disfrute escribiendo al lado de la hermosa Yeah.

* * *

**Indirect Clues – Epílogo- **

Se despertó lentamente, esperando sentir la presencia de su amada junto a ella y encontrándose sola la en la cama con una nota que decía -lo siento-

_Mi mente corría a mil por hora, no entendía si era una pesadilla y aun no despertaba… o simplemente este había sido el cruel destino que me esperaba desde siempre, le mostré mi alma y el amor profundo que le tengo, se lo demostré con hechos y con palabras… y ahora esto…_

_Que se supone que se hace en estos casos si tu cuerpo y tu alma no pueden mas… me rindo no correré mas estaré…_

"Por qué lees esas tonterías?" interrumpió Natsuki a Shizuru, quien procedió a cerrar su libro con una sonrisa

"Me divierte el drama... lo que no puedo creer es que estés levantada, cuando podrías estar acostada a mi lado"

"Baka! No estás cansada?"

"Si lo estoy, pero me refería a que ya que no tienes clase podrías estar a gusto en cama y yo podría mimarte un rato mas sin que implique…"

"No… mmmm… Tienes clase dentro de poco y pensé en ir contigo al campus, y para eso toca levantarse temprano"

Shizuru se levanta de golpe y abraza a Natsuki por la cintura dándole un tierno beso.

Mucho después, las chicas se encontraban caminando por el parqueadero dirigiéndose a uno de los edificios del campus, caminaban bastante cerca una de la otra, Shizuru llevaba unos libros en su brazo izquierdo y revisaba su móvil con su mano derecha… Natsuki por su parte caminaba bastante distraída buscado algo bueno que escuchar en su IPod.

" Vas a entrenar un poco en la mañana?, si quieres nos desviamos a la pista de atletismo?" Dice Shizuru, tomado un poco por sorpresa a Natsuki.

"Erm, no me siento con muchas ganas de practicar, además tengo algo de hambre"

"Ok, siempre me puedo saltar mi primera clase para acompañarte a comer ya que no me dejaste preparar desayuno"

"El té no es desayuno" comentó bromeando Natsuki "además se nos hubiera hecho más tarde" ruborizándose un poco al recordar el porqué estaban retrasadas.

"Bien, señorita caprichosa vamos a comer algo entonces" dice Shizuru sin importarle mucho su clase.

"Shizuru faltando a una de sus clases? Realmente debo ser mala influencia para ti. "

* * *

Shizuru se dirige automáticamente a la mesa que tiene la mejor vista del campus, pues esta parecía que ya estaba escriturada a su nombre…

"Shizuru… siempre te sientas en la misma mesa… y sigo sin entender por qué?... mmmm… supongo que… mmmm… traigo tu desayuno? O no?" Dice Natsuki algo sonrosada

"No tienes que hacerlo yo…" dice Shizuru con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión

"NO!... es decir… no… si… mmm… ya traigo algo de comer tu espera aquí"

Natsuki llega con dos platos bastante coloridos, traía waffles perfectamente dorados con frutas en la parte superior, y adornados con azúcar pulverizada, deja uno enfrente de la castaña y duda en donde sentarse, decidiendo sentarse al lado de la misma, puesto que siempre se había sentado enfrente.

Shizuru sonrió por el pequeño acto de duda de la morena y vio que al sentarse, separaba a un lado la poca papaya que tenía en la fruta; estirando su brazo tomo un de los trozos con el tenedor, sacando de su concentración a Natsuki…

"Quieres los pedacitos de melón que tiene mi plato?" Dice con una amplia sonrisa Shizuru

"Buenos Días Fujino-Sama… es raro verla a estas horas en la terraza de comida, pero eso hace mi día muchísimo más genial" interrumpió un chica antes de que Natsuki pudiera contestar.

"Buenos Días Reira-chan… es un lindo día no?" Dice Shizuru, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

En lo que la chica se disponía a contestar, un tenedor en el aire llama la atención de ambas chicas.

"Esta más dulce el melón de tu plato, me quedare con todo" dice Natsuki en tono malicioso y mirando con cara de puchero a Shizuru, quien al voltear a verla siente que esta toma su mano.

"Por eso te dije que si lo querías…" regresándole la cara de puchero.

La chica que había intentado coquetear con Shizuru se notaba bastante incómoda pero se negaba a marcharse, Shizuru empezaba a percibir como Natsuki dejaba de controlar su ira.

"Shizuru-sama podría explicarme algunos temas de la próxima clase que no entendí"

La castaña sintió como su mano era apretada con fuerza, y sabia que se le acercaban los problemas rápido.

"O tal vez mejor no" dijo la chica quedando un poco estupefacta ante la situación.

Shizuru solo había planeado de la mejor forma que conocía librarse de la chica y del castigo que estaba por recibir de Natsuki… Miro con cara de puchero a la morena y tomo del mentón con su mano libre depositando un apasionado beso… inconscientemente Natsuki respondió al beso, olvidándose de su timidez.

"Dulce" fue lo primero que dijo Natsuki al terminar el beso "Sabes a miel" sonrió la ojiverde, acercándose para besar de nuevo a Shizuru.

"Mi NOVIA está ocupada ahora, tal vez luego pueda ayudarte" dijo la ojiverde a Reira, sonriendo satisfecha.

"Tu NOVIA?... mmmm… Reira-chan te veo luego en clase, quiero desayunar con mi novia, disculpa busca otra persona que te pueda explicar, sé que no soy la única que entendió el tema" Dice Shizuru algo complaciente y despachando a la chica sin mirarla.

* * *

Las chicas se dirigen a clase quedando de acuerdo en encontrarse cuando esta terminase.

"Te veo luego" Dice Shizuru dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Natsuki para dirigirse a su edificio.

Dudando unos segundos, Natsuki tomó a Shizuru de la muñeca antes de que la castaña pudiera entrar al aula, sorprendida la castaña se viró, intentando preguntarle que le sucedía pero la joven no le dio tiempo, al callarla con un beso.

"Que te diviertas en tus lecciones" sonrió algo apenada Natsuki.

"Más que divertirme, creo que no podre concentrarme mucho luego de ese beso" haciendo un pequeño puchero entrando al aula.

* * *

Desde siempre le ha sido para Natsuki difícil prestar atención en clases, sobre todo en aquellas donde no era necesario asistir pues con solo leer un libro pasaba fácilmente. Esas clases donde los profesores no hacían más que repetir lo que los libros decían eran en las que menos prestaba atención y hoy que su mente estaba centrada en cierta castaña, ni hizo el intento por sacar cuaderno.

_Vamos, vamos cuando termina esta clase?_ Gimoteó Natsuki en su cabeza.

_Por fin _pensó Natsuki, levantándose de su silla y siendo la primera en dejar el aula.

Tenía un gran deseo de estar con Shizuru, siempre le había gustado estar en su compañía, incluso cuando la castaña estaba de humor juguetón y manos inquietas, pero ahora no solo quería estar con Shizuru necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

Natsuki iba casi corriendo hacia el edificio donde eran las clases de su amada cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

"Hey Natsuki, no necesitas practicar mas las carreras ya de por si eres buena" la ojiverde se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz.

"Hey Kazuhiko" saludo incómoda Natsuki sin hacer el intento de acercarse al joven

Con aplomo el joven se acercó, intentando aparentar seguridad cuando todo lo que sentía eran nervios, Natsuki lo miró con cautela, no tenía la intención de demorar más que lo necesario con el joven.

"Tengo prisa... además no estoy segura si quiero hablar contigo" dijo la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos.

"Natsuki, no vine a pelear, en serio" trató de aplacar el joven a Natsuki.

"Estoy con Shizuru" interrumpió Natsuki con la intención de eludir una larga conversación.

"Lo sé" Trata de sonreír el joven, Natsuki pierde un poco de la tensión en su postura.

"Entonces... ya no tienes intenciones de que seamos pareja cierto..." Pregunta tímidamente Natsuki, siempre le fue difícil hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

"... Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no" confesó el joven, Natsuki boquiabierta no sabía si reírse o enojarse, al final respirando hondo respondió.

"Sabes, hace un par de días le dije a una chica que podía llevarse la mejor parte de mi vida... Afortunadamente entre en razón y aun cuando le causé muchos malos momentos a esa persona que hace mi vida especial... me perdonó y lo mejor de todo es que aun me ama y yo a ella y sabes, por nada ni nadie dejaré de amarla".

"Eso deja bastante clara mis situación... y la de ser tu amigo también la corta?"

"Supongo que no…" dijo la ojiverde y para tratar de hacer menos tensa la situación bromeó.

"De todas maneras la pista de carreras seria demasiada aburrida sin buenos rivales" Sonriendo ligeramente la morena echo a correr de nuevo pues se le había hecho ya tarde para recoger a Shizuru en su salón.

La castaña se encontraba saliendo del edificio y se disponía a llamar a la morena al móvil cuando la vio acercándose a toda prisa, lo que la hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lamento llegar… tarde… no… pude evitarlo" Dice Natsuki tratando de tomar aire.

"No te preocupes, respira, ya estás aquí, aunque eso solo me deja unos 15 minutos para estar contigo" Soltando un pequeño puchero la castaña.

"AW! Entonces aprovechare al máximo estos 15 minutos, porque luego de tu clase tendré que ir a entrenar y será un poco difícil encontrarme contigo".

* * *

Shizuru se dirigía a su siguiente clase, por obligación tendría que ver a Kiri, sabía lo que le esperaba, pero no sabía que reacción tomar; entrando al salón vio sentada junto a la ventana a la rubia pero decidió no acercarse y tomar asiento un poco lejos y sumergirse en su libro mientras llegaba el docente.

"Pregunto… El que no me hables es algo bueno o algo malo?" Shizuru sale de su libro y ve a una rubia sentada en el respaldo de la silla de enfrente.

"No lo sé… la verdad no quería importunarte después de…"

"Tampoco es como para que no me puedas hablar o si?" dice Kiri sin mirar a la castaña.

"No… pero la verdadera respuesta la tienes tu".

"Tienes razón, es difícil dar una respuesta a eso de: si quiero ser tu amiga o no, si a eso te referías -con la verdadera respuesta la tienes tu- es mucho para procesar"

"Lo sé… y no te estoy presionando…"

"Dime, hoy se te ve un nuevo semblante, arreglaste las cosas con ella?" Interrumpiendo la rubia a la castaña.

"Kiri yo…" dice Shizuru en un tono bastante complaciente, y siendo interrumpida de nuevo por la rubia.

"No divagues como lo haces con el resto, conmigo siempre has hablado sin tanta pleitesía"

"No solo arregle las cosas con ella, Natsuki ahora es… mmm… mi novia"

"Me alegra por ti, la idea es que seas feliz y ahora estas, no solo bien con ella si no también a su lado…" Kiri es interrumpida por una voz bastante grave y fuerte.

"Señoritas, a la clase entera nos encantaría esperarlas, tranquilas pueden seguir hablando" Dicen un docente bastante irónico, y una clase completa mirando a las dos chicas que siempre se han destacado por ser las más aplicadas.

La rubia se sentó, ahora de frente, en la silla que estaba ocupando hacia unos segundos, y dejando un ambiente bastante tenso; la clase paso rápido y en el momento en que el docente despacho la clase Shizuru se paro lo más rápido posible e intercepto a Kiri.

"Sabes, siempre te considere como la mejor amiga que pude encontrar, pero sé que es estar en tu posición, gracias por estar siempre ahí, espero encuentres a alguien que te haga tan feliz como me hace Natsuki"

Shizuru da un beso en la mejilla a Kiri y se dispone a irse.

"Gracias, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, y tendrás de vuelta a tu mejor amiga, eso si Natsuki no me mata primero" Dice Kiri tratando de hacer menos tenso el momento y riendo bastante.

Shizuru ríe con ella y se marcha…

Después de lo que le había dicho su hermosa morena Shizuru va a la terraza de comidas, compra un té frio y se dirige a la mesa de siempre.

_Si supieras porque me gusta esta mesa no me dejarías sentar aquí de nuevo…_ pensó Shizuru mirando fijo cierto punto

La mesa donde siempre se sentaba la castaña tenía una vista perfecta de la pista de atletismo y el parqueadero lugares donde Natsuki pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

"Muy bien, mientras te veo entrenar, puedo adelantar un poco de trabajo" susurro la castaña para sí misma, sacando un libro.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y Shizuru vio a Natsuki dirigirse a los vestidores, así que cerró su libro y tomo rumbo hacia los mismos, en el camino vio en una de las jardineras una pequeña margarita amarilla, el impulso fue más rápido que su conciencia, arranco suavemente la margarita, siguió su camino y al llegar espero a un lado de la puerta recostada contra la pared del bloque de los vestidores a que saliera Natsuki.

Natsuki sale del bloque sin mirar a los lados, cosa que la castaña aprovecha para abrazar por detrás a su amada y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Te extrañe" dice Natsuki algo sonrosada.

"Yo también te extrañe… y por alguna razón ella decidió acompañarme hasta llegar a ti" Natsuki se voltea buscando a alguien, pero solo ve a Shizuru apoyando en su nariz una pequeña flor acompañada de una tierna mueca.

"Baka..." dice suavemente Natsuki sonrojada, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la castaña.

"Vamos a casa o tienes más clase?"

"Naaa, que mas clase voy a tener?… vamos a casa"

Las chicas se dirigen al parqueadero de nuevo ensimismadas en sus cosas, acercándose a su auto la castaña se dirige a la morena

"Hable con Kiri en clase…" abre la puerta del auto y se sube, Natsuki suspira y tarda un segundo en abrir la puerta para luego entrar al auto.

"Supongo que este es mal momento para decirte que hablé también con Kazuhiko?" intenta bromear la ojiverde pero sintiéndose de pronto insegura morena toma la mano de Shizuru antes de que ésta encendiera el automóvil.

Notando el humor de Natsuki, Shizuru llevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios depositando un beso.

"Hermosa, no tienes por qué preocuparte sabes bien que te amo, dime si quieres que te diga de que hablamos o si mejor no lo hago… me parecía importante decirte que había hablado con ella" Dice en un tono suave y bastante comprensivo Shizuru, depositando otro beso en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Perdón... es solo que... a veces me parece increíble que me hayas perdonado"

Antes de que Shizuru pudiera responder Natsuki prosiguió

"Pero no te preocupes me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que me quieres y la verdad... me encanta" dijo sonriente la ojiverde.

"Cuéntame entonces que pasó con Kiri"

"Te parece más bien si vamos a casa y mientras preparo la cena vamos hablando de mi encuentro con Kiri y tu conversación con Kazuhiko?" Desplegando una enorme sonrisa, la castaña, y encendiendo el auto.

"Oki, podemos comer pasta?" dice la morena haciendo un pequeño puchero.

* * *

Se encontraban ambas en la cocina… Shizuru tenía un delantal puesto para no ensuciarse y sacaba todo lo que necesitaba para preparar pasta boloñesa, mientras que Natsuki había cogido un pequeño asiento y se había ubicado cerca al mesón central, y miraba a su amada preparar la cena.

"Bien… quieres empezar tu o empiezo yo?" dice Shizuru sin voltear a mirar a Natsuki y poniendo un cazo con agua en el fuego.

Distraída, Natsuki observaba que hacia Shizuru pero a una distancia prudente conociendo bien que no le agradaba a su amada que le importunaran en la cocina si no le iban a ayudar.

"Ah?... Si, tu primero" respondió aun entretenida.

"Pues es simple me encontré con Kiri en clase… mmmm… antes de que pasara algo entre tú y yo, ya le había dejado claro quién eres tú para mi, así que no le deje muchas opciones de conquista y solo le deje la decisión de ser o no mi amiga… hoy pues… hablamos de que tu eres mi novia y soy feliz contigo, que ella se alejara para estar bien y tomarse su tiempo de aceptarlo… yo a ella siempre la considere como una muy buena amiga, se lo dije y me hizo saber que en algún momento regresaría su amistad conmigo" dijo la castaña volteando a ver con una sonrisa a su morena.

"Espero no te moleste pero me gustaría tener de nuevo la amistad de Kiri"

"La verdad sería una hipócrita si me enojara y yo siguiera siendo amiga de Kazuhiko, además Kiri es una buena chica…. Hey! puedo probar la salsa?"

"Niña caprichosa, esta sin terminar pero mira" Dice Shizuru pasando una cucharilla a la morena "ten cuidado que esta cliente… y vaya si que puedes resumir tus historias en dos palabras…"

"Jajaja es que huele delicioso y…- ouch- me quemé..." puso mala cara Natsuki.

Shizuru sonríe y va al refrigerado sacado un hielo y poniéndoselo en la boca, se dirige a Natsuki quita la cuchara de sus manos y le da un beso pasando el hielo a su boca,

"Te advertí que estaba caliente" sonríe de nuevo y le da otro beso.

En poco tiempo la cena estaba servida y transcurría bastante tranquila, Natsuki parecía disfrutarla bastante y Shizuru solo disfrutaba de ver comer con tantas ganas a su hermosa morena, tomando bocados pequeños y cenando bastante lento.

"Me dirás que hablaste con ÉL o mejor ni pregunto?" Dice Shizuru pausando su cena y respirando un poco.

"Si quieres te cuento, aunque no hay mucho que decir. Me lo encontré camino a verte, le dije que te quiero y que eres mi novia y no iba a cambiar de parecer y ahora trataremos de ser amigos de nuevo o somos amigos de nuevo, algo así" contestó entre bocados la ojiverde mas interesada en su cena que en la conversación.

"Bien eso quiere decir que tendrás buena competencia en tu equipo" Shizuru sonríe y agrega una pequeña mueca; continua cenando.

La cena termina, se encontraban de nuevo en la cocina y por obra de algún espíritu extraño Natsuki se ofrece a lavar, Shizuru acepta bastante asombrada así que toma el delantal que usaba antes y lo pone con cuidado en el cuello de la morena dando vuela a su espalda para amararlo allí, la abraza por la cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por ayudarme"

La castaña se dirige al living y se acomoda plácidamente en el sofá a continuar leyendo el libro que tenía en la mañana.

Luego de unos minutos Natsuki sale de la cocina y literalmente se tira sobre el sofá acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de Shizuru, esta deja su libro y acaricia el sedoso cabello de su hermosa morena mirándola fija a los ojos.

"Como haces para tener clase tan temprano?, es casi una tortura, estoy muerta" exclama la ojiverde con un pequeño puchero y un leve tono de reclamo.

"Vamos a dormir?" La castaña sonríe de medio lado depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de Natsuki.

La morena se levanta y se dirige a su habitación pero la castaña la detiene tomándola por la muñeca levantándose y dándole un apasionado beso, se separan y las dos sonríen.

"Vamos a dormir antes de que esta niña caprichosa se duerma de pie"

"Después de ese beso, dudo mucho que me pueda dormir" Dice guiñando un ojo Natsuki….

Así transcurrió el primer día de muchos que vendrían juntas…

* * *

Gracias por leer darlings esperamos que hayan disfrutado y ya saben, los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos ;D


End file.
